


部长式求婚

by Elainebulu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elainebulu/pseuds/Elainebulu
Summary: 其实只是想看被妹妹剧透了的部长破罐子破摔而已
Relationships: Gramander - Relationship, Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	部长式求婚

Queenie突然侧过身来看他，手里还捧着一杯热可可：“Graves，你为什么一直在想着口袋里的戒指？” 

这是Goldstein家的圣诞聚餐，Goldstein姐妹、Queenie的丈夫Jacob Kowalski、Newt、和Newt的男朋友，他。 

晚餐的邀请来得很突然，他和Newt本来有别的晚餐安排，但是面对着对Newt就像家人一样的Goldstein一家和Newt期待的眼神，他只好妥协。 

没有人能对那张期待的脸说不，没有人。 

所以现在就是这样一个局面。Queenie因为无法控制摄神取念的能力不安地看着他，Tina一脸“哇哦终于等到这天了”给自己妹妹添上一些热可可，Jacob碰了碰他的肩膀，笑着说“加油，兄弟”，而Newt，他的男朋友，显得很困惑，似乎还没反应过来在短短一分钟内发生了些什么。 

Graves无奈地叹了口气，这和他计划好的可不一样。 

一个烛光晚餐，温暖的壁炉，两人世界，大概还要加上一场雪，这才是他的计划，而不是被无意戳破的心思。 

他深呼吸一口气，站起身在Jacob打趣的口哨声中走到Newt面前，单膝跪下。 

“Percy？”青年像是被吓了一跳，伸手想要把他扶起来。 

他捉住他的双手按回他腿上，拇指带着强烈安抚意味地在手背上轻画着圈。另一只手在口袋里拿出那个他想了一晚上的小东西。 

他有些笨拙地用一只手打开了那个紫色的小盒子，一枚戒指躺在里面。 

看来Newt已经反应过来正在发生什么事了，红晕迅速地爬上他的脸然后蔓延到耳尖。 

“Newt Scamander，”他收敛起笑容，认真地看着眼前的人的眼睛，“你愿意——” 

手上一沉，一只嗅嗅不知道什么时候挂在他的小臂上，伸长了手想要去够他举着的戒指。 

“那是...”Jacob想要凑过来看清楚，“一只黑色的鸭子？” 

抓住丈夫衣摆想要阻止他的Queenie硬是因为这句话笑得直不起腰。如果不是他怕那只格外能折腾的小家伙会掉到地上只能绷直了手臂不敢动他大概也会笑出声来。Newt看起来像是在纠结是先要接过戒指还是先抱走嗅嗅或者先反驳Jacob嗅嗅不是一只鸭子，他有些为难地看着Graves。 

感谢Tina·Jesus·Goldstein，一边大笑着一边把嗅嗅从他手上扒拉下来。噢，如果她口里不是说着“嗅嗅，爸爸妈妈在做正经事，乖”的话就更好了。 

嗅嗅危机解决了之后大家的注意力又回到了原来的事情上，被这么打断了一下，他积攒了那么久的勇气突然就没了一大半。但是看到那双眼睛，那双眼睛就那样带着全宇宙的星光注视着你一个人—— 

“Newt Scamander” 

“你愿意让我成为你的伴侣吗？” 

女孩们发出一声倒抽一口凉气的声音，这让他的心咯噔了一下。现在跳求偶舞还来得及吗？Graves想。 

Newt反握过他的手挣扎着站起来，连带着他一起。 

快说些什么，Graves，说对不起是我太心急了，说没关系你可以慢慢考虑，说些什么，Graves，不要就傻傻地站着还举着一枚戒指。 

Graves觉得自己恐慌症要犯了，如果他有恐慌症的话。 

“我愿意。” 

这大概是Percival Graves一生中最蠢的时刻了，他只能看着那个人慢慢咧开的嘴角说不出一句话来。 

“我愿意让Percival Graves，也就是你，成为我的伴侣。” 

Jacob在在旁边小声的提醒他：“戒指，戒指！”然后他才像如梦初醒一般手忙脚乱地拿出盒子里的那个小东西，因为一只手还和对方紧紧相握，这花了他不少时间。 

把戒指推入那只修长的手指的根部就像是一个太过美好的梦，他已经很久没有做美梦了，那个人在另外三个人看好戏的“KISS！KISS！KISS！”声中靠近他低头亲吻他时唇齿相碰的触感却又是那么的真实。 

这是真的，他一遍又一遍地对自己说。

“我的，”他们的嘴唇还贴在一起，“伴侣。” 

青年笑弯了嘴角，在他耳边重复他的话语：“你的。” 

“啊.......下雪了。” 看来他的原计划还是有一样实现了。 

他好像忘了在Newt说很喜欢戒指的时候告诉他，他的哥哥，Theseus在这件事情上提了不少建议。 噢或许下次吧，他现在只想抱着他的伴侣躺进温暖的被窝里。 


End file.
